The story of Sundrop
by Biggest Percabeth Fan
Summary: My first ever story! It's for my favorite author Sundrop! It's the story of her life based off of her profile. Anyway it's about her secrets, love, and dangerous encounters in life. Rated K for battle scene. Other than that totally safe!
1. The kits are here

_So sorry if this is the worst story ever. This is for my favorite author ever: Sundrop. This is basically her life story based on the facts i know! Comment if i did something wrong Sundrop. I will fix it. This is also my first story so anyway without anymore to say let's begin! _

They were coming. Soon her kits would be here. The mother lay in the medicine cat den breathing heavily.

"Bite on this stick." The medicine cat said. "Now when I saw three push." "One...two...three!" She pushed. The kits came out. There was four of them. Two shecats, and two toms.

"They're beautiful!" The mother purred. She looked carefully at the kits. There was two golden kits. One with a pelt like the sun, and one with brown paws. The other two were darkly colored like the father.

The father purred. "What will you name them?" He asked his mate. She lay her tail on the golden one with honey colored eyes and brighter golden paws and tail.

"She will be Sunkit." She purred.

"Wonderful!" He meowed.

Hs pointed to the golden tom. "He shall be Goldenkit!" He mewed.

"Of course!" The mother mewed.

She pointed to the darker shekit. "Hopekit." She said.

He pointed to the other darker one. "Dustkit." He said.

They locked their tails purring happily at the newly born kits

"Sunkit, Hopekit, Goldenkit,and Dustkit!" They both purred together.

Just at that moment as the happy moment came a voice from Starclan was telling the happy medicine cat Falconbreeze watching the kits a prophecy.

_The sun will be hidden in clouds._

_The breeze of one cat will change her forever._

As she opened her eyes the mother Heatherwillow's breathing was shallow and her heart had almost stopped. She was going to die. Nothing Falconbreeze could do would stop fate. Was it the power of the kits that had made her die? She wondered.

Falconbreeze froze. What did the prophecy mean? All she knew was that it was about Sunkit.

_I know short chapter but hey it's my first fanfic! And yes I am bad at making prophecies lol_

_ No rude comments please! But please do give me writing tips and feel free to tell me about any mistake I have made! Anyway bye people! As Sundrop says and me now: Reviews= Happiness= Chapters!_


	2. Logen

_Yay two chapters in one day! Wow I'm so awesome. I need OC's please post in comments or pm me. I need OC's please! _

_Jaysong- Thank you! Your awesome! _

Sunkit leaped on top of her sister and cuffed her ear playfully.

"I'm Shadowclan!" Dustkit squeaked in a deep voice.

Hopekit leaped on top of him before he could get another word out.

Sunkit laughed. She leaped on top of all of them and then they all played around not really doing anything in particular anymore.

Goldenkit was in the medicine cat den. They all knew he would be a medicine cat when he six moons. The rest of them couldn't imagine not being warriors though.

Dustkit knocked Sunkit down. She got right back up though. Then she had a great idea.

"How about we do go on Shadowclan territory and do it for real!" She said. The bright idea had just struck her.

"That's a great idea!" Dustkit agreed.

"No way!" "It's dangerous, and we'll definitely get caught!" Hopekit said in a know-it-all voice.

"Fine we'll go alone." Sunkit muttered.

"Fine, I'm coming!" Hopekit said rolling her eyes.

They checked camp. Their dad was on border patrol. They could do it. No other queens were in the nursery yet but that warrior Rosepetal was getting close to that tom. There would be more queens soon.

Hopekit took the lead as she alwas did. Dustkit followed close behind. Sunkit was distracted very easily and she tried to focus.

A butterfly flew away toward the twoleg nest. Sunkit couldn't help it. She crept after it. Nobody noticed she had left.

She chased it off until she reached Thunderpath. It reeked of monsters. Then terror struck her as a monster flew towards her. The lights blinded her.

Then a tom that looked apprentice size ran up to her and carried her to safety.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I hate when cats die." He mewed.

"I'm fine." She replied shaking.

"Good." He sighed with relief.

"By the way, i'm Logen." He said with a grin.


	3. Almost home

_I got three reviews! Yay! And OC's! That is so awesome! I can't wait to get started now. And by the way I update like 24/7 since I got so much free time on my hands!_

_Sundrop- Glad you liked it! And thanks for the OC's!_

Sunkit blinked her eyes. "Well um hello Logen." She said using his name.

"I'm Sunkit." She mewed.

"Well hello there Sunkit." He smiled.

"I take it your a clan kit?"

She nodded. "How did you know?" She questioned.

"I know many clan cats." He said.

"Maybe even your father." He continued.

Her father? Wow. He knew a lot of people! "

He chuckled. "You better get going Sunkit." He said

Her ears drooped. She didn't know where her siblings were or camp.

"I can help you get to your father." He said smiling.

"He's Fallinghail right?"

"I know him." He said.

"Can you help me get back?" She asked.

"Why would I be talking to you right now if I wouldn't?" He grinned.

She flicked her tail to the forest. He led the way.

"How about my brother and sister?" She asked.

"I'll bring them to you." He said.

She started to relax after that.

_Done! And by the way what clan are you in? Once again tell me if I did something wrong! Reviews= happiness= chapters (:_


	4. All of Riverclan

_I know this is a little late but here is what I got for her clan. Tell me which clan! I'm gonna take a wild guess that it's Riverclan. Lol. I will fix it if I need to. I fixed a problem I noticed. I forgot to make the mother die at birth. Fixed it! Sorry I'm forgetful._

Riverclan

Kits and queens:

Creamkit- cream colored tom with amber eyes

Willowkit- russet colored tom with gray eyes

Rosepetal- ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes and white splotches on her fur.

Apprentices:

Featherpaw- white she-cat with gray eyes and black spots

Daypaw- shy ginger tom with gray spot over eye

Hailpaw- white tom with black dapples

Mistypaw- silver she-cat with yellow eyes.

Goldenpaw- a golden apprentice like his sister with dark green eyes and white X over chest

Sunpaw- golden apprentice with brighter paws and tail tip with honey colored eyes.

Hopepaw- sandy brown and ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Dustpaw- tan and brown tom with yellow eyes.

Warriors:

Icytail- Black tom with a white tail and lead green eyes

Rushflame- dark tom with amber eyes

Cherryleaf- ginger and red(ish) she-cat.

Appleberry- white and gray she-cat with berry violet eyes

Sparrowfrost- frosty pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Squirreldapple- cream colored tom with ginger splashes and brown eyes

Frostywind- silver she-cat with golden stripes.

Silverstreak- blue gray she-cat with streak of silver across eye

Rainpool- silver she-cat with blue gray streak across eye

Streamsplash- golden tom with black spot over violet eye

Darkfrost- dark brown tom with light blue eyes

Littlebreeze- small tom with white mark over back that looks like heart

Pebblepool- black she-cat with brown stripes up to neck.

Rainfeather- gray and white she-cat

Silverpool- silver she-cat

Duskclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Elders:

Yellowheart- ginger tortoiseshell tom with light ginger spots.

Gorsefang- white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat:

Falconbreeze- brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Cats outside of clans:

Logen- handsome tom with black and white fur

Colton- small tabby tom with silver fur and amber eyes

Kayden- brown tom with blue eyes

Emily- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Jocelynn- cream colored she-cat with green eyes

_I'm gonna make sure the next chapter is a long one just for you guys! Tell me if you have any suggestions! _


	5. Almost apprentices

_I'm back! I promised a long chapter so here it is. You guys are awesome! Wow six reviews! I mean just wow amazing! I'm aiming for one hundred chapters. I swear there will never be a day I don't post a chapter! EVER!_

_Jaysong- Thanks your awesome! I love your comments!_

_Luckystar- She's my favorite too!_

_On with the story anyway..._

Sunkit padded upt to the clearing following Logen. Everyone seemed to greet him warmly. The leader Reedstar even did. Her siblings were glaring at her. Even Goldenkit who hadn't been there! She felt guilty. It wasn't her fault she was curious! It just seemed natural after all. They would've chased that butterfly too!

She lowered her head. Logen smiled at her showing it was gonna be OK. It gave her confidence. This whole thing about her leaving them on the Shadowclan border would blow over by tomorrow! She sighed. Rosepetal was giving Rushflame a lick on the ear. She knew they would be mates. There would be new kits soon.

By then her and Hopekit, Goldenkit, and Dustkit would be out of the nursery. She wouldn't be the youngest anymore! Finally Reedstar spoke.

"You scared us to death." Sunkit he said softly.

"You shouldn't have seeked adventure but we're still glad your back." He sighed in relief.

She felt relieved too. Her whole encounter with Logen had been amazing after all. She couldn't believe soon this day of excitment and scariness would be over tomorrow. The sky was already turning red, blue, and orange. The sun was setting.

Logen gave one last grin and padded away. For some reason she felt sad he was gone. She barely knew him. It was strange. It was a weird feeling too. She shook it off.

Finally Dustkit stomped over to her.

"You scared us Sunkit!" He yowled.

"We thought you were d-d-dead!" He whispered.

"I will be here until I'm a grumpy elder like Yellowheart." She promised laughing.

They all joined in. They weren't mad. They were just excited. Sunkit had just remembered that tomorrow was her apprentice ceremony as well as her siblings.

Rosepetal's kits were expected about one moon from the ceremony. She couldn't wait to meet them. How many would there be? What would she name them? These were all great questions but she could not predict the future. She was not as powerful as Starclan. She just had a feeling she had something just something special. But what? What was her special gift? Everyone had one but what was hers?

She kept playing and shaking off thoughts. She groomed her golden fur to perfection for the next day. She wondered what would happen as a warrior. Would she be deputy? Leader? What mate? Daypaw perhaps? Maybe one of Rosepetal's kits? She decided not to think too hard or her brain would explode. She drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep dreaming of happy thoughts.

_So Sunkit is gonna have a special power. Not like magic but a cool power like Jayfeather's power or Lionblaze's. I haven't thought of one so you guys tell me in the reviews. You may think i have bad grammar but i'm typing on my nook so i'm pretty impressive! XD! And!_

_Question of the day: How would you react to becoming an apprentice? I expect you to answer! That means whoever is reading right now! Yeah you! _


	6. Finally there

_You didn't answer my question of the day! I hope you answer this one. Anyway enjoy!_

Sunkit woke in the nursery to the yowling of Reedstar. What was going on? She padded outside slowly. He was announcing a clan meeting. Kits weren't allowed. She lowered her head and padded back inside. Then Goldenkit rushed inside.

"We're becoming apprentices!" He announced.

Then she remembered she was six moons today! She bounced up and groomed her fur making it sleek and shiny.

"Can Sunkit, Hopekit, Dustkit, and Goldenkit come up here please?" He asked.

They all hopped up and faced the clan. It was terrifying but when she saw her father Fallinghail she started _to_ smile.

Reedstar flicked his tail for silence.

"Do you four promise to uphold and respect the warrior code?" He asked.

"I do." They all mewed.

"Do you promise to protect the clan even with your life?" He asked.

"I do." They said again.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your new names: Sunpaw, Goldenpaw, Dustpaw, and Hopepaw." He annnounced.

"Hopepaw your mentor will be Squirreldapple." He said

"Dustpaw your mentor will be Icytail." He mewed.

"Goldenpaw your mentor will be Falconbreeze."

"I will mentor you Sunpaw."

"She was shocked! The leader was her mentor? She was not expecting that. She puffed out her chest fur in pride.

Every cat cheered. They chanted the new names loudly and four apprentices ushered them to the apprentice den eagerly.

_Now I know I probably didn't get the words to the ceremony right but it was close enough, right? Lol. Anyway question of the day! What would you say if you were a new apprentice and another apprentice padded up to you to welcome you?_


	7. A day with the others

_No question of the day on this chapter. This question of the day is the same as the last because I literally made it just after that. Anyway let's move on!_

Sunpaw was rushed into the apprentice den by four others. She had just noticed there was now eight apprentices. She gasped.

"I'm Mistypaw!" A she-cat said. Another she-cat stepped up. "I'm Featherpaw." She mewed.

"You must be the new apprentices." A small tom said.

"I'm Daypaw by the way and that she-cat over there is my brother.

A white tom with black dapples purred and said "I'm Hailpaw."

Sunpaw stared at him. He looked so...wow. "I'm Sunpaw she replied smoothly.

Dustpaw was staring at Mistypaw and managed to say

"D-dustpaw."

She frowned.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Mistypaw asked.

Sunpaw laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Classic Dustpaw." She said.

"I know what siblings are like." Mistypaw agreed glaring at Daypaw.

"Oh your not still mad about that dead rat I put in the bedding are you?" He asked.

"Yes we are!" They all shouted.

He looked guilty now. He looked sorry too then a smile spread on his face and he burst out laughing. He rolled on the ground.

"See what we have to deal with?" Mistypaw said pointing to Daypaw.

"Exactly." Featherpaw said to Hopepaw. But Hopepaw didn't answer. She just stared at Daypaw. Sunpaw rolled her eyes.

Then her father Fallinghail came in.

"Is everything alright in here?" He said with a hint on amusement in his voice.

"We were just welcoming the new apprentices!" Mistypaw said with a quick glance at Goldenpaw.

She could tell Goldenpaw just wanted to sort herbs now.

She signaled to him it was alright if he left.

She had never seen him go so fast as he dashed out. She chuckled.

She wondered what Logen was up to. Mabe she could go see. She padded out of the den.

_This is where she starts to see Logen. I almost forgot about him! Silly forgetful me! Anyway check out my other story, Leaves will fall and enter my contest. It's all on my profile! Anyway keep reviewing people!_


	8. Nest of strangers

_I'm back! Thank you soooo much Jaysong of Thunderclan! Your so sweet! Anyway on with the story!_

Sunpaw heard leaves crunch beneath her feet as she raced to find Logen. She had heard from clanmates that he lived in an abandoned twoleg nest with some other cats.

She padded toward twoleg place and eventually saw a nest with the green on it peeling off and the holes in it were boarded up. This must be the place where he lived.

Sunpaw took a step inside and heard voices already.

"I think I hear another cat Colton." A voice whispered.

"That's nonsense Kayden." Colton whispered.

"Well then go see for yourself!" Kayden said.

"But they might see us if we go too close to the doorstep!" Colton hissed.

Sunpaw couldn't take this arguing! She ventured further and the voices got closer. Finally she saw them. There was a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes who she guessed was Kayden and a silver tom with amber eyes who she guessed was Colton.

"Ahem?" She said.

"I'm Sunpaw." She said.

"Sunpaw?" They dashed around grabbing moss and feathers.

"Make yourself comfortable!" Kayden ordered.

"Oh my we haven't had a clan cat here in years!" Colton said with excitement in his voice.

They sounded young. Probably about older apprentice age.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

Three more voices echoed the room.

"More?" She muttered.

Kayden must have heard her because he said "Oh there's only five of us!" He said.

That meant one of the three others was Logen!" Excitement surged though her.

The three cats padded in. There was two she-cats.

A cream colored she-cat with green eyes, and a gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Then Logen padded in. She sighed in relief.

"Sunkit?" He murmered.

"Sunpaw." She corrected.

"Oh." He replied "I'm not used to cats coming here."

She felt embarrased. "Well I guess I wanted to let you know." She said.

"No need to feel embarrased!" He mewed. "It's fine." He said as if reading her mind.

"I see you've met Kayden, and Colton." He said dipping his head. "This is Jocelynn and Emily." He said flicking his tail to the she-cats.

They smiled at her warmly. She wondered how Logen lived here. The cats were nice but a stinky abandoned twoleg nest? No thank you. Maybe she should have left and she was turning around until Logen said "So how about a walk?"

She shuffled her paws and then said "Um sure."

He smiled and mewed "follow me."

_And the chapter is over! I named the loners after my friends. Listed right here..._

_Colton is my brother, Kayden is my crush, and Emily and Jocelynn are my friends! So anyway question of the day: How would you react to seeing some strange loners in a weird place?_


	9. A walk through the forest

_OMG OMG! This is so amazing! Thanks Sundrop! I have 15 reviews I believe? SO AMAZING PEOPLE! Anyway i changed Hailpaw to a tom and I made him look different in chapter four! Lets go on with the story!_

Sunpaw was led by Logen into the forest. It truly was beautiful she had to admit but she felt uncomfortable with him here. She'd rather be with here with her new crush Hailpaw.

"So..." Logen trailed off.

She figured she should make the best of it and get the conversation going so she started simple and said: "Tell me what life's like as a loner."

"Well I started being a loner because both my parents were loners but they died by a monster walking across thunderpath together..."

"I'm so sorry!" Sunpaw gasped.

"Don't be." he said with a smile. "It wasn't your fault." he mewed.

"I needed a place to live and I never found the clans so i went in the twoleg nest with Colton, Kayden, Emily, and Jocelynn."

"Wait you said never found the clans so does that mean you would prefer the life of a clan cat rather than a loner?"

He nodded. "Well yeah." he continued. "Clans take care of each other and know what they're doing but a group of five doesn't work as quickly but I've learned to live with the other loners." he said.

Then Sunpaw thought quickly. "Join Riverclan!" she blurted. "Practically everyone in the clan knows you and they would give you a warm welcome!" she added.

Hope filled his eyes. "You mean it?' he said in a hushed whisper.

"Of course i do mousebrain!" she mewed.

"I can get you in the clan by tomorrow." she said.

Before he could say something about his loner friends missing him she said "And you can visit your friends whenever you want."

"Thank you Sunpaw!" he said gratefully and then dashed away. What had just happened?

Now she had to convince Reedstar to let Logen join the clan. This would be a challenge but it would prepare her for life as a warrior.

She dashed to camp to see all the apprentices tumbling together. She raced to Hailpaw giving him a grin.

"Hey Hailpaw!" she mewed.

He smiled at her. "Hey Sunpaw over here!" he shouted gesturing his tail to the others.

Sunpaw eagerly made her way over to where they were feasting on honey. She licked her lips.

"I-i saved you some." he muttered embrassed.

"Thank you Hailpaw!" she thanked him by getting a mouse from the freshkill and nosing it to him.

"For you." she offered.

He gave a wide grin and gobbled down the mouse while she eagerly ate the honey. They both laughed together as friends.

_So who do you think she's gonna pick? No spoilers Sundrop! XD question of the day: How would you react to your crush saving you a piece of food?_


	10. First catch

_Ah yes a new chapter! I can't wait for halloween! (: I'm gonna be a 50's sweetheart. Anyway I want to see who can get the closest to guessing what I look like in the reviews idk i just wonder sometimes what you think I look like anyway on with the story! (Oh and whoever can guess will get an important OC in my story!)_

Sunpaw yawned then remembered today was her training group with the others. Hope filled her but first she padded up to the leader.

"Reedstar, you know Logen right?" she said nervously.

"Of course." he mewed nodding.

"Well h-he wants to know if he can join Riverclan." she blurted.

"Hmm well if he will dedicate his life to the warrior code and never go back to his old life then I suppose he could join." he meowed.

"Thank you Reedstar!" she said sighing on relief, she could finally do training.

"Can we train now Reedstar?" she asked eagerly. "The others are already in the forest!" she added.

Reedstar purred and laughed. "I suppose so!" he said with a smile.

He led her to the training grounds where everyone was waiting. She quickly went over to Hailpaw and sat by him.

Hailpaw smiled. He was three whole moons older. He would have much more experience.

Icytail demonstrated the hunter's crouch and as a mouse ran by Hailpaw attempted to pounce on it but he missed.

Sunpaw tried and as it ran past she pounced and gave it a swift bite to the throat and it lay limp in her paws. She had made a catch on her first training session! And a nine moon old apprentice had missed! She beamed in pride. Soon she would be a warrior.

"Great job Sunpaw!" Rushflame gasped.

She was still amazed she had made the catch. She felt power surge within her and as she opened her eyes a voice whispered strange things in her ear. She frowned and licked her chest fur.

"So since your such an amazing hunter and all maybe... we could go hunting later?" Hailpaw mewed shuffling his paws.

She purred. "Not nearly as amazing as you and of course we can!" she said.

"How about at dawn?" he asked.

Then she remembered she had to see Logen at dawn. "Oh sorry I can't... tomorrow at dawn?" she asked.

"Wouldn't miss it!" she purred.

_Another chapter down! I know it's short but I feel like playing minecraft (: Lol. Say in the reviews if you love minecraft too! :D_


	11. Aspenpaw

_Hi people! OMG NEW REVIEWERS! SQUEEEE! So amazing! And not even close Jaysong! XD anyway on with the story!_

Sunpaw entered Logen's home and saw him right at the entrance. Jocelynn and Emily were with him. The other two waited in the back.

"You ready?" Sunpaw asked.

"Of course I am." he said with a grin.

She led the way leaving the sad faces of the loners behind. She waved her tail to signal good-bye but the faces stuck like stone. She suddenly felt sorry for them. She was just taking their best friend from them. She wanted him to be happy still though.

As Logen reached camp with Sunpaw everyone started to whisper. Reedstar padded up to Logen giving him a friendly nod.

"Logen please follow me." he said signaling to Sunpaw she could leave.

Minutes later a clan meeting was called with Reedstar and Logen up front.

"I would like to welcome the newest addition to this clan." he said nodding toward Logen.

No protests came in the crowd of cats just mews of approval.

Reedstar nodded. "Logen do you promise to uphold the warrior code?" he asked respectfully.

"I do." Logen said without hesitation.

Sunpaw admired his bravery and found herself staring.

"Do you dedicate yourself to this clan and rpomise to protect it even at the cost of your life?" he continued.

"I do." he said again.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your new name for now on Logen you will be known as Aspenpaw, your mentor will be Silverstreak my loyal deputy." he mewed.

Everyone cheered his name and memories came flooding back to Sunpaw from her apprentice ceremony. She admired and respected Aspenpaw but did she feel something more?" she shook her head. She liked Hailpaw.

She padded into the apprentice den. Maybe it wasn't too late to go hunting with Hailpaw.

Then she remembered Hailpaw was having his warrior test with his mentor. She sighed.

it was quiet and peaceful until someone yowled "Rosepetal is having her kits!"

_I nearly forgot to add her kits in! Anyway I think Sunpaw is going to mentor one of the kits. (:_


	12. Sunpaw's power

_I have so many amazing fans! You guys are all amazing! (: so here are your replies!_

_Jaysong of Thunderclan- Your awesome and I love your comments!_

_Lizerdstar1234- Cats don't knoww hat dragons are but that's why it's fanFICTION so i'll add the name!_

_Kestrelmoon- Thank you and can't wait to see your entry for the contest!_

_On with the story anyway!_

Sunpaw dashed into the medicine cat den as other cats muttered things. Rosepetal was gasping in pain and biting on a large stick. Her mate Rushflame was comforting her. One kit already lay by her side. Then out came another. How many would there be?

"One more!" Goldenpaw yowled answering Sunpaw's question. One more came out. Rosepetal looked like she was in pain but also happy that she had three new kits.

"When should we name them?" Rushflame asked his mate.

"Now." Rosepetal mewed.

"Alright I'll go first." Rushflame purred.

Rushflame rested his tail on a dark brown she-kit.

"I'll name her Owlkit." he mewed happily.

"Good choice." the mother mewed. She put her paw on a white tom with a gray chest. "He will be Dragonkit." she said.

"Let's name this one together." she said pointing to the ginger tom.

At the same time he said "Mintkit." and she said "Fawnkit."

"How about Finchkit?" she purred.

"Sounds good." he agreed.

Sunpaw thought how she would be like this someday and then she saw a bright light and whispers in her ear.

"Hello?" she murmered.

"Come closer." a voice whispered echoing through her mind.

She stepped forward. "Closer." the voice whispered again.

She stepped forward and then she saw many injured cats. Some were coughing and some were bleeding badly.

She ran up to them but she passed through them. She wanted to heal them. She yowled for help and the coughing cats suddenly stopped coughing, the bleeding cats stopped bleeding, and the pain in her of seeing the injured cats stopped.

"Do you see your gift?" a voice whispered.

Then she realized her gift was the gift of healing other cats immediately.

_I know it's a stupid gift and the power has nothing to do with her prophecy but anyway she is NOT going to become a medicine cat. I wouldn't torture her like that. I hope your OK with me giving your cat this power Sundrop! I'll fix it if you say so in the comments!_


	13. Hailpaw the warrior

_Congrats to Sunnydrop who won my contest! And i'm getting glasses ): anyway moving on i'd love to continue the story now!_

Sunpaw was struck with shock and power. The voice came. "Do you see now young one?" She asked.

"I see." She murmered. "Use this wisely for when you need it most it may fail." She whispered.

Sunpaw shook her head. She was in the medicine cat den. By now most cats had gone and the only ones there was Goldenpaw, Falconbreeze, Rosepetal, Rushflame, and the kits, as well as Horsestep. She was a young she-cat who had already had her kits. They were now warriors.

"Hello?" Goldenpaw said poking her slightly. "You've stood there like a statue for about ten minutes!" Falconbreeze muttered.

"Just a daydream." Sunpaw said. "Get your head out of the clouds and get out of this den!" Goldenpaw snapped. She was worried her brother was catching Falconbreeze's crankiness.

"I'm out!" She mewed. She padded to the apprentice den where Mistypaw and Dustpaw were playing and Aspenpaw and Hailpaw were sitting next to each other awkwardly.

"Hey guys!" She mewed cheerfully. Hailpaw immediately got up. "Sunpaw!" He sighed in relief. Aspenpaw looked up at her in hope. He seemed lonely so she said "Hey Logen!" "Aspenpaw ." He corrected padding up to them.

"Guess what Sunpaw?" Hailpaw said excitedly. "What?" She said sharing his excitement. "I'm becoming a warrior at sunhigh!" He announced. Her excitement faded slightly replaced with sadness. Her friends were already moving up past her. "Thagt's great." She said blankly.

Hailpaw didn't seem to notice how unhappy she was but Aspenpaw immediately asked "Sunpaw what's wrong?" He said with a listening gaze. "I-i'm just sad that my friends are already moving up past me." She sighed. "Hey I'll be here the whole time." He pushed a fish to her.

Aspenpaw would always cheer her up. She took a bite of the fish. "Thanks." She said through a mouthful of fish. "No problem." He mewed. He seemed suddenly very focused on grooming his fur. She tilted her head. His fur seemed redder than usual. What was that?

_ Another chapter down! And yes Horsestep will have more kits! Any more oc's would be appreciated! Anyway thank you all of you!_


	14. Hailstorm

_You guys are all so awesome!_ _Special thanks to Jaysong who supported me in this since the very start! You rock Jaysong! :D anyway on with the story._

Sunpaw had always knew the day would come when Hailpaw and the others would move up past her but today? Now? Why? She was still happy for them thpugh so she went to their ceremony to cheer them on.

Reedstar was up there with Daypaw, Hailpaw, Mistypaw, and Featherpaw. They stared down proudly.

"Daypaw, Hailpaw, Mistypaw, and Featherpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and be loyal to your clan through life and death?" "I-I do." They said.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I now name you Daylight, Hailstorm, Mistybreeze, and Feathersong." They all cheered the names but Sunpaw screamed the names. Though she felt sorry for Aspenpaw. She would be in the warrior den soon and he would be alone. She sighed.

Then she noticed he wasn't even cheering. He was sitting and staring at the ground. "Why aren't you cheering?" She asked. "When I see a kit they're a warrior, they play-fight like warriors that aren't strong enough but when I see an apprentice they mature and when I see a warrior they're a kit that's strong enough but doesn't fight like one."

Sunpaw was confused by his words. She shook her head. "Are you saying kits are warriors?" She asked. "No!" He laughed. "You wouldn't understand." He said.

"You make me laugh Aspenpaw." She mewed. He stared at her blankly. Did she have feelings for Aspenpaw? Maybe she did after all he had feelings for her. She could tell. Was this the end with Hailstorm?

_I will consider those names for her kits! They will have to start as kits though. So anyway Sunnydrop I meant you won the contest for guessing what I look like and you get an OC of your choice that plays an important role in the sotory! Anyway peace!_


	15. Sun

_Hey guys! I know this chapter is really late but whatever. I have math homework and all that. Anyway SO many reviews! i'm just going to die. Anyway this chapter may be boring but enjoy!_

Sunpaw awoke to the chirping birds. She yawned seeing Aspenpaw beside her waking as well.

"Good morning."she said.

He returned the greeting. She had thought of a way to decide who she liked the night before. It was a brilliant plan in her mind. She would take them both hunting and see who had the best hunting skills.

"Hey Aspenpaw wanna go hunting later maybe?" She asked casually.

"You bet!" he said excitedly. She padded out asking Hailstorm the same thing.

"Hunting later?"she asked. he shrugged and said "Sure." She skipped away satisfied with herself.

Then she heard the voice yelling "The kits are opening their eyes!"

She didn't want to miss Rosepetal's kits opening their eyes so she rushed over where the pregnant queen, Horsestep was watching. The first to do it was the brown she-kit named Owlkit. She blinked one open and then scanning the room opened the other. It was obvious Dragonkit wanted to open his eyes next so he blinked both open immediately. Then very slowly was Finchkit. But he opened his eyes much slower. And to the medicine cat's surprise he was blind.

Of course Rosepetal didn't know so as she was admiring her kits Goldenpaw tapped her on the shoulder and said "I'm so sorry but the small one over there is... blind."

She gasped and looked at her small kit. First she ran to outside the nursery and said "Come here Finchkit!"

Finchkit ran over excitedly. Then she ran back in the nursery and flicked her tail for him to come in. He looked confused.

Rosepetal teared up. "No matter, he is still my kit and I still love him." she said licking him on the chest.

Then Finchkit said the word "Sun."

"Sun? Why would he say sun?" she asked confused.

"I think he means you." Falconbreeze said looking at Sunpaw thinking of the prophecy that had come at her birth. Maybe the kit knew somehow as if Starclan had told him the prophecy at birth. "How would he know my name? He's never met me really." Sunpaw said. Flaconbreeze and Goldenpaw showed a knowing glance. She hated when they did that. A twinkle came in Falconbreeze's eyes. "You never know." she chuckled.

Sunpaw rolled her eyes and stared at the tiny, mewling kits. "M-Mom. I want to explore the camp and meet everyone tomorrow!" the sleepy Dragonkit said with a slow yawn. This kit made Sunpaw think of herself as a kit and she smiled thinking of her as a small golden scrap.

"Tomorrow but today you need to rest today." Rosepetal purred looking at her other two kits who were already asleep. Almost exactly after she finished the sentence Dragonkit was asleep. Sunpaw purred and looked up at the sun. Aspenpaw and Hailstorm would be in the forest by now. She stepped out of the nursery and with one look back at the two queens and the three kits she padded to the forest.

_Woo! it's been awhile and anyway check out my new one-shot story for Sunnydrop's contest. You might cry ): anyway i hope you like this chapter. I still accept OC's (hint hint) and I have nothing else to say but your awesome to all of who reviewed! First three to review get an important OC in the story! Thank you guys!_


	16. I think I choose

**Ahh! You guys are amazing! I have something like 36 reviews I believe! My goal is to get to 40! Make that happen guys! Thank you and remember join my forum Foreverclan! Link is on my profile I think.**

Sunpaw raced through the forest and laughed as the two toms followed. "You coming?" She asked giggling.

Aspenpaw tackled her and she pawed at her. Hailstorm was calmly following with his head high in the air.

"Well?" Sunpaw said expecting him to tackle her and luagh with the two of them. He just stared.

"I'm a warrior Sunpaw, I have to grow up." He mewed calmly.

Sunpaw's heart sunk. "Um right..." She said. She missed Hailpaw. Back when he was an apprentice. Hailstorm was no fun now. He always acted like he was too gpod for them or something.

"Oh right." She said sadly but casually.

He gave a small smile. "You'll learn my sunny." He said smiling wider.

She frowned. She wouldn't learn. As a kit she had been sun, as an apprentice she was sun, as a warrior she would be sun. She would always be sun even if her last part changed as she moved on.

Hailstorm was still hail but he acted like he was a storm of hail instead. He wasn't the same these days. Aspenpaw pawed at her in her thoights and she laughed harder.

"Shh! I hear a squirrel!" Hailstorm said getting in the hunter crouch.

She saw a squirrel through the shadows and he crept forward. When the squirrel saw him it was too late. The squirrel was dead.

"Nice catch!" Sunpaw purred.

"Yeah great job, Hailstorm!" Aspenpaw purred.

Hailstorm seemed to smile at Sunpaw's comment but frowned at Hailstorm and only she noticed his claws sheathing and unsheathing.

Then he kept them sheathed and forced a smile. "Aw thanks Sunny!" He purred giving her a lick. She pushed him away.

"N-No." She murmered. "This isn't right." She said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Hailstorm asked suddenly confused.

"Np licks. We're not meant to be." She said shaking. "I-I love Aspenpaw." She purred.

**So? Sorry I haven't done a chapter in like FOREVER! School... but it's a one week vacation so I should be back to posting one a day for this week! Thanks guys! Review! Tell me what you thonk and sorry it's really short.**


End file.
